


Awakening: Grima’s wrath

by Alexninjamonkey



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexninjamonkey/pseuds/Alexninjamonkey
Summary: This story tells the events unfolding in lucina’s world during the events of my “fire emblem awakening isekai” story.
Kudos: 1





	1. Rite of awakening

At the base of mount prism, a fierce battle rages. embers rise with the smoke that stains the blackened sky while bolts of grima’s dark power surge across it, shining an eerie purple light upon the ground. In the distance, the fell dragon’s massive head can barely be seen through the night, it’s six red eyes glowing sinisterly, slowly approaching to crush its final resistance. Almost at the peak of the mountain, lucina rushes to finish her climb, clutching the fire emblem to her chest as she ran. 

Down below the battle continues, hundreds of risen swarm across a makeshift bridge above a fissure in the earth, being held back by barricades. Risen Wyvern knights dart through the sky towards mount prism, only to just barely be intercepted before passing the defensive line. Behind the barricades, Laurent prepares a spell. “Almost done. just a little longer.” Kjelle deflects a blow off her massive shield. “Good. Everyone fall back! Get off the bridge!” As the line of shields backs up, Morgan pushes past them with a red light in his eye. “And deny me my fun? I don’t think so!” As he charges into the hoard of risen his body glows with dark magic. black scales growing on his face, Morgan lets out a horrid laugh as he tears through risen with his bare hands, blasting across the bridge with terrifying speed. “I AM UNSTOPPABLE!” Morgan yells at the top of his lungs as he continues his rampage. Severa glares in Morgan’s general direction. “Does he have to do that now!?” Laurent adjusts his glasses. “I can’t cast the spell with him on the bridge. Let’s hope he can hold them off for long enough.”

Just then, a line of pale blue light shines bright, shooting up to the sky from the top of mount prism. Gerome stares at the light from atop his wyvern. “It’s about time.” Minutes pass by, each second seeming like an eternity, The only sounds being Morgan’s yelling and the crackling of fire from the barricades. Owain shifts nervously. “Wasn’t the awakening rite supposed save us all? Something feels off.” Severa stops her frantic pacing for a moment to respond. “If she really went back in time, what’s taking her so long!” Kjelle looks up at the sky as if asking for answers, and a look of horror appears on her face. “Everyone scatter, Now!” The group looks up to see the massive form of grima floating in the air above the battlefield, the dragon rearing it’s head back to let out a deafening roar. Cynthia flies her Pegasus close to the ground to avoid the incoming attack, when she notices Morgan still on the bridge yelling a challenge at grima. “Morgan!” She swoops down toward the bridge as it is hit with a blast of the fell dragon’s breath, collapsing into the fissure below, closely followed by Cynthia as her and Morgan fall into the darkness.


	2. Thabes labyrinth

Morgan awoke in a room filled with dust, Cynthia shouting his name and shaking him. Morgan looked at her with a frustrated look in his eye “What are you doing?” Cynthia breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank goodness you’re okay.” “Of course I’m okay, I’ve taken falls before.” Morgan stood up with incredible speed, black scales now covering almost all of his face, his glowing red eyes lit the entire room. Cynthia gasped. “Morgan! You-“ She tried to put her hand on Morgan’s shoulder but he swatted it aside. “I said I’m fine!” “Your body can’t take anymore of grima’s power, you need to stop!” “It’s MY power, no one else’s! I’M in control!” Cynthia franticly grabbed Morgan’s hand before he could walk away. “Please Morgan! That power, it’s changed you. You never used to be like this. Please stop using it, you have to.” Morgan looked at the ground for a while, the scales on his body slowly disappearing along with the red glow from his eyes, slowly putting the room back into darkness. “There. Are you happy now?” looking like she was about to cry, Cynthia nodded and stifled back her tears. “Thank you.”

As the two gained their bearings, they decided to continue down the only exit to the room, Cynthia leading her Pegasus rather than riding it. “Where are we, anyway?” Morgan looked at the symbols lining the walls as they walked. “Your guess is as good as mine.” Just then, a mysterious voice echoed throughout the hall. “This is thabes labyrinth, birthplace of the fell dragon grima.” Morgan stopped and drew his sword. “Who’s there?! Show yourself!” Cynthia looked around quietly, and then looked back at Morgan. “I don’t hear anything, what did you hear?” Morgan ignored her as the voice spoke again. “If you wish to find me, look to the glyphs. Continue forward only if you wish to hide from the truth.” Morgan backtracked to look at the symbols again, leaving Cynthia confused. “Morgan, what are you doing?” “Didn’t you hear, we’re supposed to look at the glyphs! There must be a secret door around here somewhere.” “Morgan, you’re scaring me. I think you’re hearing things.” Morgan pushes his hand against a symbol, and a section of the wall slowly disappears. “See, I told you.” After Morgan's remark, Cynthia started laughing softly, her tension seeming to be gone. “What?” Cynthia looked at Morgan with a bittersweet expression on her face. “Sorry, It’s just been so long since I’ve seen you smile.” Morgan shrugged it off. “Whatever.”

Morgan entered the passage first, Cynthia following closely behind when her Pegasus spooked and stoped in its tracks. “Easy there girl! Come on, this way.” Cynthia tugged gently on the lead but the Pegasus refused to budge. Morgan sighed impatiently. “We most likely don’t have all day Cynthia.” “She’s not wanting to go into the next room, I think we should turn back.” “Then I’ll go in alone. you stay here, I’ll be back in at least an hour.” Cynthia opened her mouth to object, but decided against it. “You come back safe, okay?” “I’ll be fine”

At the end of the corridor there was a massive room with a ceiling so high that it couldn’t be seen. In the middle of the room sat the skull of a dragon, about as long as a human is tall, a slender pillar of stone sticking out of it’s forehead. The mysterious voice from before spoke again as Morgan neared the skull. “You have done well to find my remains, spawn of grima.” Morgan gritted his teeth. “My name is Morgan. I don’t care for being associated with that monster, so you better refrain from doing that in the future.” The voice seemed amused. “It seems like I judged you up wrong, so how about we make a deal. if you can free me of the magic that imprisons me, I will guide you through the labyrinth.” Morgan raised an eyebrow. “And how do I do that?” “Just grasp the sword in my skull and pull it free.” “This counts as a sword?” Morgan gave a sarcastic smirk as he climbed onto the skull and grabbed the top of the stone pillar. As he did so, light shined from what was now clearly a sword, breaking the stone around it and filling the entire room with light. The voice seemed panicked and elated at the same time as Morgan pulled the sword out of its skull. “Could it be?! Surely not, it can’t be!” As the light faded back into the sword, dark magic lit up around the skull. Morgan hopped off as it lifted in the air. With a black light in it’s eyes, the dragon spoke again, this time with no echo. “Now this is a pleasant surprise. You seem to have the blood of both the light and the dark, something I thought impossible. Well done, Morgan.” Morgan looked up at it unfazed. “So who are you, and could you explain what’s going on?” With what seemed to be a smile, the dragon skull answered. “You May call me... Medeus.”


	3. Medeus

Morgan held the sword that was in Medeus’s skull in his hand. “So, what is this sword, anyway?” “That is falchion, the sword used by who you call the hero-king, Marth.” Morgan looked up at Medeus skeptically. “Stop lying. That’s the sword Lucina uses, what’s this one?” “I tell no lie, Morgan. There are multiple swords made from the fangs of naga. The one you are thinking of is most likely Tyfing, not falchion. I should know, seeing as falchion was the sword used to kill me in ages long past.” Morgan shrugged. “As long as it works I suppose it’s name doesn’t matter. Come on, let’s meet up with Cynthia.” Medeus’s beady eyes lit up with curiosity. “Very well. As of now, I will follow your lead.” 

Cynthia was waiting near the previously hidden entrance, nervously looking up and down the hall when Morgan returned, Medeus followed behind him, making Cynthia jump. “Morgan you scared me! What is that thing?!” “I am Medeus, I will be accompanying Morgan through the labyrinth.” “I-It can talk?!” Morgan rolled his eyes as Cynthia stumbled back. “What has you so worked up?” “Oh, right! Morgan, we need to be careful, I got attacked by a skeleton with a flaming skull! I know it sounds silly but-“ Medeus interrupted her. “Bonewalkers. I didn’t think they were still active, but if they are we will certainly have a fight ahead of us. Prepare any way you need to before moving forward.” Cynthia looked nervous, but relieved. “So I’m not going crazy, good.” She then looked to the side, and then back at medeus hopefully. “Do you happen to know if everyone is okay? My friends, I mean.” “I have no way of knowing that. Although, I can sense someone near the entrance to the labyrinth. Perhaps they will survive, if we hurry that is.” Cynthia perked up and mounted her Pegasus. “Then we’ve got to go, come on!”

The three of them ran down the tunnels of the labyrinth, Medeus occasionally telling them which way to go. As they turned a corner, they saw a horde of Bonewalkers surrounding something, ready to attack, until Morgan approached. Once he got got close they locked in place, standing still like statues. The figure they were about to attack walked up to Morgan. “It’s a welcome surprise to see that you two are alive. I had assumed the worst.” Cynthia grinned. “Laurent, You’re alright! Please tell me the others are with you.” “Kjelle is further back, and Owain is guarding the entrance. I’m afraid Gerome and Severa are still missing, though.” Laurent looked up at Medeus. “And who might you be?” Cynthia answered for him, at which point Laurent’s eyes widened for a moment before he regained his composure. “I...see. And I suppose you have no idea what you’ve gotten yourselves into?” Morgan quickly got them out of the situation. “You can tell us later, you two go on ahead, I want to look at these Bonewalkers for a minute.” Laurent pushed Cynthia’s Pegasus forward before she could interject, and the two of them continued onward. 

Morgan looked at the group of Bonewalkers for a while. “What are they doing?” Medeus looked around for a while before answering. “I don’t know for certain, but your dragon blood may allow you to control them.” Morgan turned back to the Bonewalkers. “Alright then, follow me.” The terrors suddenly stood to attention and followed Morgan down the tunnel, their bones rattling as they walked. Medeus stayed silent for minutes before speaking to Morgan. “You knew who I was when you found me, did you not?” “I did.” “Then why did you wake me?” Morgan shrugged. “Everyone makes choices, even if they don’t completely understand them. You made the choice to do what you did, and Marth made the choice to stop you. You made the choice to ask for my assistance, and I made the choice to help. It’s as simple as that.” Medeus seemed to smile. “Very interesting, very interesting indeed. Once again I was wrong about you. Perhaps this partnership will be more enjoyable than I had expected.”


End file.
